Postarie
Postarie (ポスタリィ), also known by her real name Tatsuko Sakaki (酒己達子), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Postarie is a timid first-year student from Namiyama Middle School who is best friends with Kaori. Appearance Postaries Human Form.jpg|Postarie's human form, Tatsuko Sasaki PostarieFull.png|Postarie Human As a human, she has short, black hair tied into a neat ponytail. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Postarie has short, fluffy buttermilk colored hair that fades into a sandy beach color that parts out on both sides of her head, bangs swept across her forehead down the middle of her face with slight curls and each side of the face and coral tree colored eyebrows. She wears a large, black hat that resembles a marching band hat, with karry colored attachments, such as the button and chain and a peach-yellow colored emblem with a carmine color in the middle. Her eyes are large and round, with the color at the top being lonestar colored that fades into a cameo color, large white pupils, short brown eyelashes fair skin and light blush. Her outfit is very similar to marching band outfits, with a carmine colored short dress with short sleeves and white in the middle, covering her stomach, above the white, there is a black heart covering her chest with peach-yellow colored designs, a black strap that is wrapped around her neck, peach-yellow colored shoulder pads, string and ovals on the stomach and long, white gloves. She has large, white feathery wings coming from the lower half of her back and a peach-yellow colored circle with strings on top of the wings and long, black boots that are peach-yellow colored at the top. Personality Postarie isn't very good with socializing, nor is she that confident in herself either. She's quite timid and introverted. Despite that, her trust in her friends and her relationship with close friend Rain Pow help her get through this strange situation she's dealing with. Magic Can send any item back to its owner. Objects affected by her magic will grow wings and fly toward its owner. She can send the objects into two types of speed: ordinary and express. If Postarie delivers mail at ordinary speed. It's about as fast as a human running. If she delivers it at express speed, it'll travel way too fast for even a Magical Girl to catch up. When Postarie uses her magic, the objects will grow a pair of white bird wings, whose size is proportional to the size of the object. The wings will disappear once the object reaches the destination of falls. Accident in mailing won't happen in her magic; there is no limitation to the size or number of objects that her magic can carry. However, accidents in traffic might occur; if there is an obstacle, the objects will immediately fall. Relationships Rain Pow Postarie and Rain Pow are best friends. Captain Grace Postarie and Captain Grace were teammates. Funny Trick Postarie and Funny Trick were teammates. Weddin Postarie and Weddin were teammates. Kuru-Kuru Hime Postarie and Kuru-Kuru Hime were teammates. Tepsekemei Postarie and Tepsekemei were teammates. Toko Postarie was turned into a Magical Girl by Toko though she was unsure about being one. Archfiend Pam Archfiend Pam tends to pull her cheeks and Postarie feared her. While Rain Pow and her were wondering around in their human form to blend in with the crowds, they were approached by Archfiend Pam who lectured them about detransforming in the middle of a battlefield. She told them how fast a Magical Girl could kill a human before one could reach out to their phone to transform. Archfiend Pam offered them protection in exchange for their cooperation which the two obliged. Ideal Postarie Ideal Rain Pow Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Postarie ranked #10. *In Fanbook 1, Postarie has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Loneliness: 5/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 3